1. Field
Embodiments relate to the field of virtual machines.
2. Background
Virtual machines are increasingly being used to allow for more efficient use of physical computing resources. However, similarly to physical computing devices, virtual machines take a period of time to initialize and become ready for use. In an environment where computing resources are required to be quickly available, this time period for initialization may not be desirable.